elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lund (Online)
|class = |services = |location = Outside Bahraha's Gloom |region = Hew's Bane |province = Hammerfell |quests = A Secret Shame |dlc = Thieves Guild }} Lund is a Nord found outside Bahraha's Gloom. He is one of the quest givers for the quest "A Secret Shame." Interactions A Secret Shame Lund can be found outside the entrance of Bahraha's Gloom, laying on the ground with his back against the wall. When speaking to him, he will be in a fearful panic after witnessing the necromancers inside the tomb. Once the quest is accepted, he will give the Vestige Spiritcatcher, one of the required items, and provide information on the necromancers. He will also tell the Vestige to speak to Sabileh in Abah's Landing once they have repaired the great seal. Conversations "I can't... I can't go back in there. I don't care about the reward or the city. I just can't go back in there! I saw those horrors and it's even worse than the priest said! Hew's Bane is doomed! Doomed!" :That's a pretty grim view of things. "Grim? It's worse than that. It's catastrophic! Prince Hew buried his secret shame in there, but now it's trying to get out and destroy us all! His made uncle, Magnifico Bahraha the necromancer, damn his eyes! This is all his fault" ::Is there something going on in that old tomb? "The priest told me how Prince Hew locked his uncle and the necromancers inside the royal tomb. But pirates recently broke in and damaged the seal that kept the cultists from leaving. I was supposed to fix things, but I'm no match for those horrors!" :::I can help. Let me know what I can do. "According to the priest, if the great seals fail, the necromancers will be free to wander the countryside. And if that happens, we'll all be in trouble!" ::::How can I stop that from happening? "Here, take Spiritcatcher. The priest said it could recharge the great seal. The necromancers are using the life energy of the pirates to weaken the seal. But you can use the amulet to catch the unleashed spirits and direct their energy to repair it." :::How many spirits do I need to catch? "Not too many. The priest said when the amulet absorbed enough energy, you could use it to recharge the great seal at the tomb's far end. Me? I only got as far as the tomb's chamber before I had to flee for my life!" ::Why didn't you absorb the spirits? "I tried! You'll see once you have to face those undead necromancers! What they're doing to those pirates is a real shame. Being dead? I could live with that. What's happening inside? That's a thousand times worse and one more for good measure!" :What do I do with the amulet after I recharge the seal. "Confident, huh? Well, I'll be long gone, just in case you don't succeed. But if you do wind up resealing the tomb, you should find Sabileh over in Abah's Landing. I'm sure she'd like to get the amulet back―and you can have the reward she promised!" Appearances * ru:Лунд (Thieves Guild) Category:Thieves Guild: Nords Category:Thieves Guild: Males Category:Thieves Guild: Hew's Bane Characters